


All For You

by transboypidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kinky, Lance has a weird kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboypidge/pseuds/transboypidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Strip clubs aren't my thing. I kinda got dragged here. I’d rather be here eating than be that guy.” Lance pointed behind him and the guy getting a lap dance. But deep down, Lance knew he wanted to be him. He’d love to have the guy he saw on stage grinding into him, feeling the warm lace drag against his-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sighed. He didn’t know where he was going. Hunk had put the location in his phone, and now he was aimlessly listening to the voice commanding “Turn left in 100 feet” and other phrases of similar caliber. It was his 21st birthday and he would rather spend it drinking at home with his best friends while letting Netflix play through his favorite series. Unfortunately, he was in his dirty car, at 11pm heading to some unknown location. 

“Oh God,” thought Lance, “It’s probably some stupid club.” Lance’s eyes grew wide. He pulled up to where his phone commanded, and saw the sign. 

“ALTEA”. 

Lance dropped his head to his steering wheel. “Why?” Lance moaned, “A strip club. Of course Hunk would.” Lance saw Hunk standing outside. He pulled into the dark parking lot and angrily walked toward his friend. Before Lance could say anything, Hunk wrapped himself around Lance.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE CUBAN BISEXUAL!” Hunk yelled while squeezing Lance against him.

“You say that like you know several bisexual cuban men.” Lance pulled away. “Also… Why. Are. We. Standing. Outside. A STRIP CLUB.”

“Because it’s your birthday,” replied Hunk, “Where else would we go?” Lance looked at him, annoyed. “Also,” Hunk added, “I’m friends with the boss, she owes me a favor.” Hunk pushed Lance towards the entrance. Hunk walked up to the angry and large (like very large) security guard. He looked down on Hunk and smiled. The security grabbed Hunk and hugged him.

“Hunk! It’s been ages!”

“It’s been two weeks Shiro.” Hunk responded. Lance looked down on his phone while the two continued to talk. “This is the guy I was telling you about Shiro. He’s never been to one of these.”

The man stuck his hand out, “Shiro.” He smiled, “Hunk’s told me about you. Lance, right?” God, he was hot. Lance stared at him. He was tall and buff, with a full tattoo sleeve on his right arm. He had black hair with a tuft of white. He was probably 10 years older than Lance.

“Yes.” Lance replied. He could barely speak, he was spellbound. “This man is sugar daddy materiel,” Lance thought to himself, “If I was into that. Well, I’d sure as hell be into it with Shiro. Oh god, am I into that?” Lance calmed himself down, the gorgeous man in front of him smiled. 

Hunk grabbed him, and leaned in, “Hey, if you're freaking out around Shiro, you won’t last a second in there.” Shiro stepped aside and as Lance walked in, Shiro put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance shivered. Shiro leaned in and whispered,

“Good luck in there, Lance.”

————————————————————————————————

Lance was blinded by the bright, throbbing lights. Sensual music droned in his ears. Lance looked around, something was different. As his eyes adjusted, he looked towards the stage. A figure danced around on stage; red high heels, red stockings attached to a red lacy garter belt. He drooped to his knees are turned to the audience. Lance almost screamed. 

“HUNK. THAT IS A MAN. ON THE STAGE. A MAN. IN LINGERIE.”

 

“Yeah. What else would it be?”

 

“I don’t know Hunk, a woman maybe?” Lance snapped back. 

 

“C’mon Lance,” Hunk smirked, “Put the bi in bisexual. It’s your birthday, let’s have some fun.” Hunk grabbed Lance’s hand and placed something large in it. Lance looked at it. Before Lance could say anything Hunk put his arm around him and smiled, “Don’t spend it all at one time.” And before Lance could respond, Hunk was gone, he had disappeared into the bright lights  
—————————————————————————————————

 

Lance did not want to be here. He walked over to the empty bar and slumped down. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. As he turned it on, the man behind the bar walked over. 

“Can I get you anything sir?” He asked

“Um. A menu please.” Lance replied, putting his phone down. He looked at the man behind the bar. He was small, a mop of brown hair rested on his head and covered part of his big glasses. He handed Lance a menu. Lance looked it over. It was his 21st birthday, but he didn't feel like drinking. Lance looked down at the food section of the menu. “I’ll have mozzarella sticks.” Lance mumbled. The guy behind the bar gave Lance a look, and shrugged. He walked out from behind the bar, and went through a door. Five minutes later, he walked out with a plate. He put it in front of Lance. 

“You okay, man? Most people usually don't come to a strip club for mozzarella sticks.” The guy behind the bar looked genuinely concerned. 

“Strip clubs aren't my thing. I kinda got dragged here. I’d rather be here eating than be that guy.” Lance pointed behind him and the guy getting a lap dance. But deep down, Lance knew he wanted to be him. He’d love to have the guy he saw on stage grinding into him, feeling the warm lace drag against his- “No,” thought Lance, “I don't want that. I am a grown man, and I DO NOT want that beautiful man to grind on me.” Lance glanced behind him towards the stage where he saw that man. It was empty. 

“Hey,” Lance looked at the man’s name tag, “Pidge. Where did that guy preforming go?”

“He’s on break, he has another show soon.” Pidge leaned on the bar and smiled, “Why? Do you think he’s cute? Do you want him to, you know,” He pointed to the man getting a lap dance. 

“No!” Lance almost yelled, “But he is beautiful.” Lance blushed. He was NOT supposed to say that out loud. 

Pidge smiled, “His name is Keith. He’s really popular. He’ll be coming on in about,” Pidge looked at his watch, “now.” Pidge pointed at the stage which immediately lit up. Suddenly, he was there, his back pressed against the silver pole behind him. Music began to echo through, but Lance didn't notice, he was preoccupied with Keith.

From where Lance was sitting he could tell he was tall, and the heels he wore made him even taller. The red stockings and red lace panty left little to the imagination and Lance was more than alright with that. Lance slapped the bar repeatedly. “Pidge. PidGE. PIDGE. TELL ME ABOUT HIM.”

Pidge laughed to himself. “Well, he’s korean, he's from California. He’s been working here for about eight months. He mainly does stage shows, but occasionally he does lap dances.” He winked at Lance. Lance barely heard anything, he was intoxicated by Keith’s performance. His muscles were clenched as he slid around the poll. His hair was in a tight bun on top of his head. He could already seen the shiny sweat on his abs. Lance was almost in tears.

—————————————————————————————————

Keith look a deep breath. He did this almost every night, yet every time, it was anxiety inducing. As his music began to play, he traced his hands down his torso, onto his thighs. He sunk towards the floor. He landed on his knees. He began to grind into the floor while he ran his hands all over his body. People began sticking bills into his stockings and panty. He didn't acknowledge them, he never did. He rose again and placed his hands on the pole. He leapt into the air and began to throw himself around the pole. He hooked his legs onto the pole above his head. With his free hand, he pulled his hair free. His hair fell around his face. And he slowly began to sink down the pole. Once he was stationary again, he looked around. He enjoyed looking at his audience. It seemed like everyone in the building was watching him. He looked towards the bar. He saw him. He was, cute? Keith didn't know what to think, so he decided to ignore the face that began to race through his mind. His beautiful, tan face. “You can look at him later, focus on the show,” Keith thought. So Keith cancelled everything out and fell back into his stage presence. 

—————————————————————————————————  
He looked at him. Keith had looked at Lance. And Lance was in shock. Out of everyone here, he looked at him? “Why? There’s nothing special about me.” Lance mumbled to himself. Lance needed to think about something else. He glanced back over to Keith, who was dancing around the pole. Lance regretted looking over, since he began to feel his pants tighten. “Pidge. Alcohol. I need alcohol.” Lance stammered.

“I’m going to need to see some ID, lover boy.” Pidge smiled at him, “Are those mozzarella sticks not enough of a distraction?” Lance rolled his eyes and began searching his wallet for his ID. He pulled it out and gave it to Pidge. “I’ll be right back,” Pidge said quickly. He quickly ran through the door where he had gotten the food. 

—————————————————————————————————

 

Pidge quickly ran to the boss’s office. He knocked and slowly opened the door, where Hunk was sitting talking to the women in charge. 

“Pidge!” Hunk cried, “I’ve missed you!” He got up to hug Pidge who warmly embraced him back. Hunk gave the best hugs, everyone knew that. 

Once Pidge pulled away, he grabbed Hunk, “You didn't tell me it was your friend’s birthday!” Hunk shrugged and before he could speak, the boss spoke.

“Hunk.” Her voice was strong, yet smooth, “Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Why didn’t you tell me? You know the birthday policy for friends of the boss.” She turned to Pidge, “Is there anyone he had his eyes on?” 

Pidge nodded, “The usual.”

The woman spoke, “Once his show is over, he has one already lined up but after that..” She nodded off, “I’ll call him in after his show. Thank you for telling me Pidge.” Pidge bowed his head and ran back out to Lance. 

“Where’d you go?” Lance questioned. He glanced at his ID, which Pidge held tightly in his hand. “It’s real, I promise.” 

 

“Oh nowhere… Just getting you a free lap dance with KEITH” Lance began to choke. 

“W H Y.” said Lance through gritted teeth. 

“Because you're obsessed with him.” Pidge replied. Lance shook his viciously. Pidge placed his hands on the counter and hoisted himself up. He look at Lance and jumped back down. “And that,” Pidge pointed to the ever growing bulge in Lance’s jeans, “can’t lie to me.” Lance blushed and tried very hard to cover himself. Pidge laughed, “Happy birthday, Lance.” He turned to the wall covered in bottles behind him. He quickly turned back to Lance with a drink. “On the house,” Pidge urged the drink to Lance, his ID under it, “You’ll like it.” It was a small shot, topped with whipped cream. Lance shrugged and threw it back. It left bits of whipped cream on his lips. It was good, sweet. 

“What was that?” Lance asked, licking the cream from his lips. 

“Blowjob.” Lance choked again. Pidge thought this was hysterical. “It’s the name of the shot, don't freak out.” Lance angrily looked away, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge of drinks. He looked towards the stage and saw that it was once again empty. He looked around the bar, and found Keith again. He was walking towards a man sitting in the corner of the room. It was darker there than the rest of the club. Lance couldn't help but watch.

____________________________________________________________ 

Keith walked over to the patron, this wasn't the first time he had, uhm, pleasured this man. Keith never learned his name, he didn't care to. He didn't like him, he'd always try to talk Keith into leaving with him, and every time Keith politely declined. Today the man looked drunk, more drunk than usual. Keith inhaled deeply, and began to straddle the man. 

“Eager today, Keith?” The man’s words slurred. Keith smiled. He wasn't allowed to say anything rude, unless his patron broke rules, which he was getting close to. His hands eagerly moved closer to Keith’s rolling hips. 

“You know the rules.” Keith told the man. The man wasn't listening. He began to place his hands on Keith’s hips. Keith told him to move them. Keith’s one rule was no touching, unless he consented. He kept touching Keith, his ribs, his arms, eventually he began stroking his thighs, and Keith told him to stop, getting angrier every time.   

—————————————————————————————————

 

Lance didn't know much about strip clubs, but he knew you weren't supposed to touch the dancers. But the man kept touching Keith. Pidge had left to use the restroom, so it was just Lance watching this man. Suddenly, Keith stood up and began to walk away. But the man grabbed him and pulled back his arm. Keith was suddenly back in the man’s lap. He held Keith’s hands down with one hand and the other was over his mouth. Lance bolted out of his seat and began walking towards them. 

“Excuse me. I don’t think you’re allowed to do that.” Why was Lance confronting him? Why didn't he get security? Keith looked at him with shock and relief. Suddenly, the man stood up, throwing Keith to the ground. Keith got up and ran to find a security guard. 

“What’s it to you, twink?” The man scowled. He took a step towards Lance. He grabbed Lance’s collar and pulled him closer, so their faces were almost touching, “He’s just a dirty whore. He needs the money, so if i pay, I can touch that slut however I want.” Suddenly Lance grew furious. He pulled his arm and punched him right in the jaw. The man stepped back clutching his jaw for a second before hitting Lance twice as hard. Lance saw the man being dragged away by security before he fell unconscious.

 

He woke up in a bright room, surrounded by Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Keith and an unknown woman. She was beautiful but Lance didn't have time to think about her. “Wh-what happened?” Lance asked quietly. 

“You were attacked by a patron. But he is gone now. He will not be allowed back here.” The woman responded. 

“Oh, thank god,” Hunk sighed. “I was worried about you, Lance. That dude hit you so hard.” 

Shiro smiled at him and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Pidge was talking to the woman but smiled sympathetically at Lance.

He looked at Keith, who was in tears. He grabbed Lance’s bruised hand and cried, “Thank you. I’m so sorry.” 

Lance blushed, “It’s okay, I was just doing the right thing. I’m Lance by the way, it’s nice to meet you Keith.”

Keith looked at the woman and Pidge and mouthed “Him?” Pidge and the woman nodded. “Sorry, but was I supposed to, you know?” Keith asked, embarrassed. 

It was only then did he realize that the beautiful man in front of him was still just wearing the lingerie. He also became aware of his raging boner. “It’s okay! You don't have to do that!” Lance laughed awkwardly as he pulled his knees to his chest. “I think I should head home anyway.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled, “It’s closing time anyway.”

 

They had all said their goodbyes. and as Lance headed for the door, Keith stopped him. 

“I’m sorry, this is embarrassing, but do you think you can drive me home?” Lance nodded (and began screaming inside) and let Keith catch up to him. They walked out together. Keith had changed back into his normal clothes, but was shivering in the early morning air, so Lance gave him his jacket. On the walk to the car, there was a crowd of drunk men. 

“Hey whore, I gotta dollar, why don't you show me what that pretty mouth can do?”

“I’d love to bend you over and ruin you, pretty boy!”

Lance turned to them but Keith grabbed his arm, “Please don’t,” Keith begged, “It’ll only make it worse.” Lance sighed, but he wanted to respect Keith’s wishes, so they kept walking. Once they got into Lance’s car, Lance turned to Keith. 

“You shouldn't let people treat you like that.” Lance was angry, angry at the men and angrier at Keith for accepting it. 

Keith sighed, “It comes with the job.” He looked at Lance and smiled, “Thank you for looking out for me.”

Lance blushed and turned on the car. He drove to Keith’s house, way over the speed limit but he needed to get away from this man before he did something he would regret. Keith was sensual, kind and beautiful, and Lance needed a break. But he wasn’t willing to just let Keith go. He was able to slip his phone number into the jacket pocket, which he would “accidentally” leave with Keith. Once they got to Keith’s small house, Lance ran out of the car to open Keith’s door. Keith laughed and they walked to the door. Once it was open, Keith turned to Lance, “Thank you,” he whispered. He stood on his toes and kissed Lance’s bruised cheek. He quickly turned and ran inside. 

Lance stood there, with a mix of shock and excitement on his face. He walked back to his car. This entire night, all he thought was don't fall for the stripper. He sat in his car and his head dropped hard against the steering wheel.

 

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I should fluster you more.” Lance decided that he enjoyed drunk Keith.

Lance yawned as he walked into his apartment. He fumbled with his keys and pushed the door open. He kicked his sneakers off and ran to his room. He fell onto his bed. He was nearly asleep when his phone buzzed.

“Hello. Who is this?”

“Lance. Who is this?”

“This is Keith. You left your jacket with me.”

Lance threw his phone on his bed. “YES! YES! YES!!!!!” He ran around his room and jumped onto his bed. He quickly grabbed the phone and typed, “Sorry about that! Do you think I could meet you tomorrow night at Altea?”

Keith quickly responded, “I’ll tell Shiro to let you in.”

Lance sent back the thumbs up emoji. Lance immediately jumped up and began prancing around his room. He looked at the clock next to his bed. 

“OH SHIT.” It was 6am. He had to work today. In two hours. He ran to the bathroom in his apartment and began to strip down. He turned the shower on and jumped in. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let the warm water fall over his tan body. All he could see in his mind was Keith. Keith’s smile, his laugh, his near-naked body throwing himself around the pole. Lance’s eye shot open. He looked down. He could feel the blood rush to his dick as he gripped his hand around it. He placed his other hand against the shower wall. He began to slowly stroke himself. He imagined Keith. He imagined Keith in the red lingerie, rolling his hips against Lance’s crotch. He imagined pushing Keith to a wall and kissing him deeply. He imagined Keith’s warm mouth against his neck, his chest. He imagined Keith dropping to his knees and- Lance’s thought was cut off by a moan. Lance quickened the pace and slowly began to squeeze tighter. He pulled his foreskin back and began rubbing his thumb against the tip. Another moan slipped passed his lips. He began rubbing harder, his thumb becoming soaked in precum. He rubbed the precum down his cock, using the sticky liquid as a lube. He stroke harder and faster, his mind racing with thoughts of Keith. He felt a moan coming through his lips. 

“Keith,” he whispered deeply.

“Keith,” he moaned louder this time. He began stroking rapidly. He threw his head back and screamed, 

“KEITH.” 

His hand became coated in cum. He looked as the white paste on his fingers. Before Lance could comprehend his actions, his index finger was in his mouth. He licked his cum off and sucked his finger clean. He added his middle finger and ring finger. He licked and sucked on them until they were clean. He pulled the fingers out with a pop and licked the remaining cum off his hand and wrist. He realized what he was doing. 

“I’m disgusting,” Lance smiled. But, surprisingly, he wasn't disgusted with himself. He.. liked it? Lance was shocked. Is this weird? Lance shrugged. He didn't care. He thought it tasted, kinda good. 

“God, I'm disgusting,” Lance repeated as he licked the leftover cum from his lips. He began to wonder what Keith tasted like. He stopped himself. He turned the lever in the shower to cold and stood under it. He had to work soon and he just jacked off to a stripper. He quickly did what he was supposed to do in the shower and got out. He dried off and put his underwear and pants on. He walked over to the closet and picked out a white dress shirt and black tie. He got dressed and walked to his kitchen. He swiftly made toast and ate it as he looked for his shoes.He put his shoes on and grabbed his car keys. He rushed through the apartment hall and down to his car. 

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

Lance had never been more excited to leave work. He went through a drive thru and drove home. He walked into his apartment. He dropped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. He ate the burger while he flipped through the channels. He untied his tie and threw it onto the floor. With burger in mouth, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He stood up and dropped his pants to the floor. He took a big sip of the soda and ate a handful of fries. He looked at his phone, which read 7:37pm. He set an alarm for 2am. He laid down on his couch and hugged one of the pillows. He was instantly asleep.

—————————————————————————————————

 

The alarm blared in Lance’s ears. He sat up and yawned. He turned the alarm off and walked to his room. He grabbed his jeans off the floor. Once they were on, he felt a bulge in his front pocket. It was the money Hunk had given him last night. He put it on his nightstand. He didn't need it tonight. He was only going there for his jacket. He put on a t-shirt and his sneakers. He touched his pockets. Phone, check. Keys, check. Wallet, check. He walked out of his bedroom and his living room. He sighed, he needed to clean it. He walked out of his apartment and down to his car. He drove to Altea and parked his car. He walked to the front and saw Shiro. Shiro smiled at Lance and moved aside of the door. Lance took a deep breath and walked in.

The stage was empty, but the crowd wasn’t. It was full of people, just like last night. He walked over to the bar. Today, there was a woman there. Once Lance sat down, he saw that she was the women he saw yesterday. She was wearing a suit, her long hair falling almost to her hips. She had a dark complexion, with bright blue eyes. She was leaning on the bar, talking to Pidge. Once she was done talking, Pidge looked over.

“Lance! What are you doing here?” Pidge remembered the woman’s presence. He coughed. “Lance, this is the owner of Altea. Her name is Allura.” 

She smiled and stuck out her hand to Lance. He meekly grabbed her hand and shook it. “It’s n-nice to meet you,” Lance stuttered. She was so beautiful, like a goddess. 

“Same to you.” She smiled, “I’m sorry about last night.” Lance’s hand moved to touch his sore cheek. Thankfully, it wasn't bruised, but his knuckles were. The phone in Allura’s hand began to buzz. 

“My apologies.” She got up and walked through the door next to the bar. 

Pidge turned to Lance and smiled. “Are you here for your lap dance with Keith?” 

Lance shook his head. “Pidge,” Lance said quietly, “Can I talk to you about something?” Pidge nodded, so Lance continued. “Last night, I drove Keith home. And once I got to his house, he kissed me on the cheek.” Pidge’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses. “And,” Lance sighed, “I think. I liked it. I want him to kiss me more. I want to see him more. I want to be with him, talk to him. So, I don't think I should come here anymore.” Pidge looked confused but Lance kept talking. “I want to be with him, in a relationship with him. And I can’t come here and pay him to do thing to me. I want a real relationship, I want him to want to do things to me, not just doing it for money. A healthy relationship isn't one person servicing the other.” Pidge smiled and grabbed Lance’s arm.

“That’s sweet. And I respect that.” Pidge grabbed a napkin and the pen from his shirt pocket. He scribbled something on the napkin. “I understand if you don't think you should come here anymore,” He slid the napkin to Lance, “but I want to stay friends.” It had a phone number on it. Lance smiled and put the napkin into his pocket. 

“So,” Pidge asked, “Why are you here?” 

“I accidentally,” Lance winked, “ left my jacket with Keith. We agreed to meet here. I think, I think I'm going to ask him out!” Pidge giggled at Lance’s enthusiasm. 

“He likes Italian food.” Pidge began wiping the bar. “Take him to that Italian place on 4th and West. He always talks about it.” Pidge looked behind Lance, “Speak of the devil.” 

Keith sat at the bar next to Lance, “Sorry for making you meet me so late,” Keith said apologetically, “Here’s your jacket back.” Keith handed Lance the folded jacket. Keith pulled his phone out from his back pocket. Pidge looked at Lance and gave him a thumbs up. 

“I’ll have a rum and coke please.” Keith hadn’t looked up from his phone. Pidge looked at Lance. Lance didn't know what do to. He didn't know anything about drinks, but if he didn't order anything, would Keith think he was cheap? 

“I will also have that,” Lance choked, “rum and coke.” Pidge turned and began making the drinks. Lance cleared his thought. “Um Keith.” Keith looked at Lance, “Do you, maybe um, want to get dinner. With me. I-I heard there was a good Italian place on 4th.” Lance dug his fingernails into his thighs. God, he hoped Keith would say yes.

Keith smiled, “Sure.” Lance smiled back. “I don't have to work tomorrow night so, maybe you could come get me around 7:30?” Lance nodded, almost violently. Pidge placed the drinks on the bar. Keith grabbed his and drank it all in one sip. Lance watched Keith and tried to mimic him. He immediately began to cough. Keith smiled at him, “Not a heavy drinker?”

Lance rubbed his neck, embarrassed, “I actually, um, just turned 21. Yesterday.” Keith put his arm around Lance. Lance immediately became red. 

“Happy belated birthday!” Keith yelled. “Pidge! Tequila shots!” Pidge looked worried, but poured the drinks. The two took the shots. Lance could barely choke it down. It was sour, yet it warmed his throat. Based on how quickly Keith threw back his shot, Lance was glad he got tomorrow off from work. After many, many more tequila shots, Lance felt ready to pass out. Pidge had taken Lance’s phone and called him and Keith an Uber. Pidge called Shiro to walk them out, since the two could barely stand on their own. Once the driver pulled away from Altea, Keith began to feel his pockets.

Keith laughed, “Oh shit. Guess who’s gonna have a stripper sleeping on their couch?” He touched Lance’s nose, “YOU!” Lance laughed, too drunk to realize how much he secretly wanted that. 

The driver stopped and Lance and Keith stumbled out. Lance fumbled with his keys and got the door open. Why didn't Lance clean? It was so messy. Keith put his back against the couch and fell over it. He sat up, his hair a mess in his face. Lance jumped over the couch and sat next to Keith. 

“Are you,” Lance burped, “hungry?” Keith shook his head, and put his hands on top of Lance’s. Lance turned bright red and dug his nails into the couch. 

“You’re really cute.”

Lance glared at Keith. Keith smiled back, completely unashamed of the three words he just said.

Keith moved closer to Lance, his hands moving up Lance’s arm, to his shoulders and down to his chest. 

“I saw you watching my show last night, did you like it?” Keith’s words were slurring, “Did it make you…” Keith glanced down to Lance’s pants which were not doing a good job of covering his boner. Lance blushed and Keith smiled. “You’re cute when you're flustered.” Keith’s hands dragged down to Lance’s belt line, and slipped under his shirt. “Maybe I should fluster you more.” Lance decided that he enjoyed drunk Keith. Keith’s hands moved up Lance’s abdomen and towards his chest. Lance immediately began to shiver. He flashed back to the sad drunk night he had a couple months ago when he discovered how sensitive his nipples were. The answer, extremely sensitive. Keith noticed Lance lost in thought, so he closed the gap between their lips. Lance almost fell off the couch. He looked into Keith’s eyes. They were staring back at Lance. Keith wanted Lance to focus only on him. As he slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth, he pushed his finger against Lance’s nipple. Lance’s eyes shot open and moaned into Keith’s mouth.

“What’s this?” Keith smirked. He pushed into Lance’s nipple again, in which Lance whimpered. Lance looked down, embarrassed. Keith crawled towards Lance, and Lance scooted back until his back was against the couch. Keith grabbed Lance’s shirt and pulled up, until it was bunched at Lance’s shoulder. He leaned in, looking closely at Lance’ small nipples. Lance tried to cover himself. He was embarrassed, Being completely at Keith’s will. He enjoyed it, but was embarrassed. A beautiful man was siting in between his legs, staring at his bare chest. Not to mention the very large bulge which had began to stain Lance’s jeans. Suddenly, he saw Keith moving closer, until his lips pressed against his left nipple. Lance covered his mouth to censor the moan. Keith grabbed both of Lance’s hands and held them by the wrists. 

“No.” Keith mumbled into Lance’s chest. “I want to hear you, every sound you make because of me.” He immediately latched his lips to Lance’s nipple, twirling his tongue around it. Lance made a sound, somewhere between a moan and a scream. Lance could feel Keith smiling against his nipple, and Lance could DEFINITELY feel the cum stain growing on his jeans. Keith looked down and saw the stain.

“Are you, going to cum? Just from this?” Lance looked away, angry and embarrassed. Keith grabbed Lance’s face. “You’re. So. Fucking. Cute. Lance. Has. Sensitive. Nipples. And. They. Are. SO. FUCKING CUTE!” Keith immediately began to lick Lance’s right nipple, while his left hand played with the other. Keith felt Lance’s hand trying to break free of Keith’s hold, but he wouldn't let him. Lance was moaning Keith’s name and various curse words. Finally, he couldn't take it.

“Keith please, I-I’m going to..” Lance moaned and arched his back. He felt the warm fluid fill his boxer briefs. Keith sat up and kissed Lance. 

“So cute.”

—————————————————————————————————

Lance quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He pulled his jeans off, along with his boxers. He ran his finger down the cum soaked fabric, and licked it. Lance smiled, he didn't care about how gross it was. He quickly pulled his shirt off as well. He looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess, God he was so drunk. He pulled on the closest pair of pajama bottoms he could find. He walked back into the living room. 

“I’m… gonna go to sleep. I’ll help you find your keys to-tomorrow.”

Keith smiled and dropped down onto the couch. Lance walked into his room and dropped onto his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and exhaled deeply. Just as he was falling asleep, something poked his head. He looked up and saw Keith. 

“The couch smells really bad, and it’s cold. Do you think I could maybe sleep here… with you?”

Lance blushed, and nodded. He scooted over. Keith began stripping down, to his boxers. Lance covered his face, so Keith wouldn't see him smiling or blushing. He got into bed next to Lance.

“Hey Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m still cold. Come closer. You're warm.”

Lance moved towards Keith and put his arm around the smaller body. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and held it. It was nice. Lance had never cuddled with anyone. Lance just realized. He was spooning. With someone he was romantically interested in. He moved closer to Keith, who had already fallen asleep. He could feel his warm back against his own chest. And as Lance fell asleep, only one thing flew through his mind,

“Oh God, don't get a boner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA smut is here!!! I wanted to give Lance a gross kink bc im a sinner. Hope you all enjoyed!! Comment if u would like!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shrugged, “I had a rough morning.”

Lance began to stir. He felt someone next to him. His eyes shot open. He jumped back.

“HOLY SHIT.” Lance yelled. The figure turned around, grumbling. Keith sat up.

“Where am I?” He rubbed his forehead, “Fuck, I have a migraine.” He looked up, “Lance? What are you doing here?” 

“You’re at my house dude,” Lance stretched his shoulder, “Don’t you… remember?” 

Keith looked at him, confused. “Lance, I’m sorry, But I don't remember a thing. All I know is, I was at Altea, now I'm here.”

Lance became mad. Did he really not remember that? Did he not remember making him cum? The first person who had ever made him cum, couldn't even remember.

“Did we have sex?” Keith’s question stopped Lance’s train of thought.

“I think I’d remember if I lost my viriginity.” Lance’s eyes opened, wider than Lance though possible.

“You’re,” Keith paused, “a virgin?” 

“What does it matter?!” Lance snapped back angrily. Lance sighed, “Look, we didn't have sex, but we did, mess around.” Keith looked confused, “You made me cum,” Lance quickly said.

Keith hung his legs over the bed and put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It didn't mean anything, I promise. It was a mistake.”

The word “mistake” made Lance’s heart drop. He grabbed his phone. “I’m calling you an uber, please get dressed.” Lance said, looking away from Keith, in hopes he wouldn't see the tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes. 

—————————————————————————————————

Once Keith was gone, Lance let the tears begin to fall. He couldn't believe Keith thought it was a mistake. Lance slammed his fist into the door until blood began to drip. He dropped to his knees and sobbed. Lance wanted Keith to enjoy being with him. He didn’t even question it, their dinner was definitely canceled, Keith probably hated him now. He’d tell Pidge and Shiro and they wouldn't let him back in, he’d tell Allura to get him banned. He got up and walked to the bathroom. His knuckles dripped blood onto the floor as he stepped over he ruined underwear from the previous night. He pulled the pajama pants off and got in the shower. He turned on the water and sat under the stream.

————————————————————————————————-

 

After he sat in the shower for what felt like hours, he turned off the shower and got out. He picked up his dirty clothes off the floor. He walked out to the bathroom, his wet skin still dripping onto the floor. He threw his dirty clothes into the hamper and walked back into the bathroom. He dried off and put the towel on the floor. He opened the medicine cabinet to the left of him and pulled out bandages. He wrapped the white bandages around his bloody, scraped knuckles. He picked the towel off the floor and went back to throw it into the hamper. He went to his dresser and pulled out clean boxers and sweats. He lazily threw them on and carried the hamper out to the living room. He walked around, picking up his dirty laundry. Once he was finished, he grabbed his hamper and walked out of his apartment. he walked downstairs to the laundry room. As he lazily threw his clothes in the machine he heard yelling behind him.

“LANCE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Hunk wrapped himself around Lance. “I’VE BEEN TEXTING YOU ALL DAY!” 

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled. He grabbed his jacket out of the hamper. Something fell out. A small napkin. A line of numbers followed by “pidge :)” Lance put the napkin in the empty hamper. 

“Hey, dude. Something’s wrong.” Lance shrugged at Hunk’s comment. 

“I’m fine,” Lance mumbled as shut the washing machine. He grabbed his hamper and began walking out. Hunk put his hand out and stopped him.

“One. You didn't answer any of my 146 texts. Two. You aren’t wearing a shirt. Three. You are doing your laundry. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU DID LAUNDRY LANCE? YOU KNOW WHEN? WHEN YOU LOST YOUR FAVORITE SHIRT. YOU ONLY DO LAUNDRY WHEN YOU’RE UPSET.”

Lance shrugged, “I had a rough morning.” Hunk looked at Lance, curious. Lance sighed. “You know how you took me to Altea? I drove Keith home. And he kissed my cheek. And I went back yesterday. I left my jacket with Keith so I could see him again. We got really drunk, and….”

“Did you lose your virginity?” 

“No! We just fooled around on the couch and, I think I really like him. And we fell asleep together. When we woke up, he didn’t remember what happened. So I told him. And, and.” Lance felt his eyes fill up with tears. He looked up at Hunk. Hunk pulled him close. “He told me. It was a mistake.” Lance cried into Hunk’s chest. 

Hunk put his hand in Lance’s hair, “You’re gonna be okay. You’re too good for someone like that. You’re such an amazing person and you only deserve the best.” 

Lance stepped back and wiped his eyes. “But, but.” He ran back to Hunk. “I still like him! I still want to be with him!’ He cried even harder than before. Finally, Lance let go. He grabbed his hamper and walked upstairs with Hunk. Once they were in the apartment, Hunk sighed.

“This place is a mess.”

“I was a little busy last night,” Lance smiled at Hunk. “So are you gonna help me clean or are you just gonna stand around?”

“You’re a lot sassier when you’re lovestruck and depressed.” Hunk rolled his eyes but walked over to the couch and began picking up the layers of burgers wrappers scattered on Lance’s floor. Hunk pulled his phone out and opened spotify. Music quickly began to blare throughout the room. As Lance and Hunk cleaned the room, they sang their hearts out and danced around. Finally, the living room and kitchen looked presentable. Hunk walked into the kitchen.

“Lunch is on me!” Hunk yelled as he rummaged through the fridge. Lance smiled and grabbed his hamper. He dropped it on the floor and grabbed the napkin out of it. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and scrolled through the messages on the lock screen. Suddenly, he dropped his phone. He grabbed it off the floor and yelled.

“HUNK!”

“What?” Said Hunk as he poured water into a pot. Lance threw his phone to Hunk, who caught it effortlessly. “Shit dude! Are you going to?”

“I don’t know! Should I? Oh God what do I wear?”

Hunk walked over to Lance and attempted to calm him down. Lance opened his phone and read the five words again.

 

“Still on for dinner tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating!! i started school again, so unfortunately, i won't be updating as frequently as i would like to :-(((( sorry this chapter is hella short hope you guys like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we talk?"

“WHAT DO I DO?” Lance paced around his living room. Hunk grabbed Lance’s shoulders and tried to calm him down.

“Lance. Remember what he said. Just because he wants to eat with you doesn't mean anything has changed.” Lance took some deep breaths. 

“I know. I know. I just really like him.” 

“Tell me where you are going.” Hunk looked deeply at Lance.

“Someplace on 4th.”

Hunk gasped and ran into Lance’s room. He ran back to Lance putting a white button up, black slacks and a black tie. Before Lance could say anything, Hunk pulled the shirt out of his hand. 

“YOU NEED TO PRESS THIS! IT’S COMPLETELY WRINKLED.” Lance looked confused. He hadn’t “pressed” a shirt ever. Hunk sighed. “Go take a shower and hang this up in there. But first, text him back. Don’t be too crazy.”

Lance responded, “Yes. :-)” and ran into the bathroom. “WAIT.” Lance yelled, “I SHOWERED EARLIER.” 

“Knowing you, you just sat in there for an hour and cried.” 

Lance pouted, knowing it’s true. He hung the shirt on the back of the door and turned the shower on. He got into the steamy water and smiled. He was so happy that Keith texted him back. He couldn’t wait to see him again. He missed Keith. After actually showering, he got out of the shower and pulled a towel out of the cabinet. He dried off and pulled the shirt off the hanger and put it on. He walked into his bedroom and went over to his closet. He put on black slacks and a black tie. He walked over to his bedside table where the pile of money he had received for his birthday. He sifted through it. In the middle of the stack of ones, a single hundred dollar bill. He smiled. Hunk was the best. He picked his wallet off of the cabinet littered with junk and stuck the bill in it. He walked out to the living room and found his black dress shoes. He put them on and turned to Hunk. 

“Does this look okay?” Lance asked. 

Hunk smiled, “You look great.” He tossed Lance his keys and walked with him to the door. “Go get yourself a boyfriend.” Lance smiled and attempted to hug Hunk. “YOUR SHIRT IS PRESSED. IT WILL STAY THAT WAY.” Hunk grabbed Lance’s hand and shook it, an easy way to show affection. 

The two walked out, getting in their separate cars. As Hunk drove away, he gave Lance a thumbs up. Lance sighed, thinking back to where Keith lived. He started the car and drove.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Keith was worried. He thought Lance hated him. After calling what they did a “mistake”, Keith felt awful. It wasn't a mistake. After remembering what happened, he realized how much he enjoyed it. He had been in awful relationships and didn't want to rush into this, but he wanted to be with Lance. He was so sweet, and he didn't seem only attractive to Keith’s body, like his ex’s. 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. “Yes. :-)” Keith was so happy. He couldn't wait to see Lance and apologize. He jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned himself. He immediately dried off and put on a clean black button up with black slacks. He put on his dress shoes and began pacing until his doorbell rang. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Lance took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell. Almost instantly, Lance heard the door unlock. It opened. Keith was there, smiling. 

“Hey.” Lance said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to bring anything up that would create tension with Keith. 

Keith smiled back, “It’s good to see you.” Keith looked at his watch, it was 7:38. 

Lance began to speak before Keith looked up from his phone. “I made reservations for 8. We should go.” Keith smiled and stepped out of the doorway. After locking the door, he grabbed Lance’s hand before he could walk away to the car. 

As Keith grabbed his hand, Lance became immediately aware of how clammy his hands were. He blushed, but didn't want to show Keith how excited and nervous. So they walked to Lance’s car, still holding hands. They got into Lance’s car and before Lance could even put the key in the ignition, Keith grabbed his hand.

“Can we talk?”   
——————————————————————————————————————————

“We’ll be late.” Lance didn't even look at Keith.

“I don’t care. This is important.”

Lance looked at Keith, waiting. Keith took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” Lance’s eyes grew wide. “I’m sorry for calling that a mistake. It wasn't a mistake. I enjoyed it. I thought you just wanted me for my body,” Keith put his hand on Lance’s leg, “but you don’t. Do you?”

Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so happy. “No! Of course not. Of course you're beautiful, but that isn't why I like you.” 

Keith smiled and grabbed Lance’s face. Before Lance could say anything, Keith kissed him. 

“Thank you.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

They spent dinner talking and telling each other about their pasts. Lance really got to know Keith and he couldn't be happier. Keith was extremely smart and kind. Keith found out that Lance was extremely athletic, and worked as an intern. After they left the restaurant, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and walked down the street together. They continued talking. It was almost 11:00 when they returned to Lance’s car. 

They drove back to Keith’s house. Lance walked him to the door. As Lance was about to leave, Keith grabbed his arm.

“Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. I HATE SCHOOL. I FEEL SO BAD IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so if you want to comment, please do!! Hope you all like it!!


End file.
